


Christmas Miracle

by Xenia



Series: Lauliver Christmas Week 2016 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Laurel Lance is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: After Dahrk stabbed her Laurel was in a coma. Six months later it’s Christmas morning and Oliver goes to visit her like he does every day, hoping in a miracle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is directly linked to the first day of the week. In my mind I imagine that the first snow of the year came a few days before Christmas. You might notice that the name of the nurse is the same as the nurse at the end of the first story.

Oliver walked in the hospital at 7:00am on Christmas morning. The nurses have given back long ago to try and make him respect visitation hours. Lots of people thought that the special treatment he got was due to his money, that he had bribed the nursed and the doctor.   
Truth was that they genuinely liked him and felt sympathy for him, because in the past six months he had spent almost all his time at Laurel Lance bedside. Even after her own father and sister had started coming less and less, Oliver Queen hadn’t missed a day.   
He spent hours sitting next to her, holding her hand, and talking to her. Sometimes about his day, sometimes about his sister, sometimes about the past they had shared, their love, their memories.   
Amy had been working in this ward of the hospital for ten years and she had never seen anyone hold on to hope for so long. One day she asked him why he still came everyday. He had shrugged.   
\- It’s the right thing to do. I can’t leave her here alone. – He had casted a sad glance in Laurel’s direction, and Amy had seen such love in his eyes that ever since then she had never had the heart to kick him out.   
So it wasn’t a surprise for anyone in the hospital stuff when they saw Oliver on Christmas morning. He walked in with his usual sad smile and sad eyes, handing over coffee to all the nurses. He left some Christmas cookies on the counter of their station and then walked in Laurel’s room. 

 

Thea had tried to convince him to not go visit Laurel on Christmas, that he needed a day for himself and that she deserved to have her brother home for Christmas. But Oliver knew that Sara and Lance wouldn’t go and he couldn’t bare the thought of leaving Laurel alone on Christmas. So he and Thea had reached a compromise. He would go early in the morning and be home in time to open the presents.   
When he walked in the room the steady beeping of Laurel’s heart machine greeted him. Like usual the sound soothed his worries. The beeping was the proof that she was still alive, still fighting. Surely he would have preferred to see her awake and talking, he would have preferred to get his reassurance from her sweet voice, but he would take what he could get. And for now all he could have was that steady beep and it would have to be enough.   
He sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his. After all this months he was used to the slightly cold skin and the absolute absence of reaction, but it didn’t hurt any less.   
\- Hi Laurel. – He said softly even if he knew that he wasn’t going to have any answer. – Today it’s Christmas. I thought I’d stop to say hi. This year Thea has decided to have a big lunch at your place… - It didn’t matter if Laurel hadn’t been in that apartment in six months, as far as Oliver was concerned that was still her home. – Everyone is going to be there. - He tried to keep his tone light and conversational.

 

The truth was that these six months of monologues were starting to take their tool on him. He would never stop coming for her thought. Laurel had fallen in this coma thinking that Felicity was the love of Oliver’s life. And Oliver’s hated himself cause it had taken Laurel getting hurt to make him realize that whatever he felt for Felicity was nothing compared to what he felt for Laurel.   
So now he was going to come here every day until she would wake up. After all the pain he had put her through she deserved as much.   
With his next words he gave in to the sadness of not having her with him for Christmas.   
\- The truth is that I miss you, Laurel. – He said softly. – I love you and I miss you so much. –  
The hand in his give a little twitch, but he didn’t pay attention, sometimes it happened and it didn’t mean anything.   
\- You are the love of my life and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it. – He said pressing a kiss on the cold skin of her hand. – I’m sorry, Laurel. I love you. –  
This time the twitch of Laurel’s hand was almost a squeeze, to strong to be a simple muscular reflex.   
He looked up and his eyes met Laurel’s clear ones. She was awake and was looking at him with so much love in her eyes.   
\- You’re awake. – He said. – Oh my God you’re awake. –  
She squeezed his hand a little tighter and smiled weakly. She tried to speak and her voice came so weak and barely audible, Oliver leaned closer to hear what she was trying to say.   
\- I love you too. – She whispered.   
Oliver smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, then gathered her in his arm and hugged her tightly for a few seconds.   
He knew that he had to go call the nurses and the doctor and make sure that she was okay. But for a a few seconds he just wanted to hold her.   
He had gotten his Christmas Miracle. Laurel was awake, she loved him, he loved her. They had a long road ahead of them, but for the first time in a long while Oliver was sure that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
